


旧情人08

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	旧情人08

旧情人（KK）08

 

小孩子都是很较真的。

于是伤好的差不多之后，刚在自家姑娘的催促中不得不从通讯录里找到早就烂熟于心的号码播出去，问光一有没有时间和他一起带明良去迪士尼玩。

电话那头的光一却沉默了一下才回答说最近这一周可能没空，下一周可以么？

松了一口气的同时，心口也有些酸涩的刚自然满口说着没问题，然后转身去跟女儿解释，光一先生的工作很忙碌的我们再等一周好不好。

母亲在她出生不久就去世，明良是由刚一个人一手带大的，虽然只有四岁，却异常的聪明和体贴。听完爸爸的解释之后，她轻轻把自己的脸颊贴在坐在沙发上的刚的手臂，努力伸长自己的胳膊想要抚平刚皱起了的眉头。

“papa，明良没有不开心噢，光一叔叔工作忙，我们就等等再去。”

刚抬起另一只手轻抚明良的柔软的长发，本身有些低落的心情就好像被治愈了一样。

“嗯，我们等光一先生有空了再一起去。”

另一边推脱了刚的邀约的光一，却不是真的工作忙碌到连空出休日陪父女二人一起逛迪士尼的时间都没有。

对于现在跟刚见面这件事情，他还没有办法调整好自己的心情。

就是在刚打来电话的前一天晚上，他就见了一位老相识。本来等待刚伤口康复的这段时间里，光一一直在研究井之原送来的那些档案，绕过父亲动用了家族的力量，也幸亏因为井之原本身就是家里等着自己继承家业之后配给自己的管家，不过父亲的知情与否对此时的光一来说已经不重要了。对了整整一个书架的档案大多繁琐且无用，即便井之原已经做了针对性的整理，短时间内光一要从里面找到自己想要的东西，却还是不太现实。

实在无计可施的光一只得拜托井之原联系了一位老相识，虽然多年没联系，对方倒也是爽快的答应了光一见面的要求。

地点约在银座某个高级的私人酒吧。

推开包厢的门，光一的目光就越过站着的几个人影落在正跟妈妈桑相谈甚欢的对象上。

“噢，光一君你来了啊。”

对方倒是笑眯眯的熟稔的抬手招呼光一。

“城岛桑，好久不见了。”

恭恭敬敬的行礼之后才在一边的沙发蹬上坐下，接过一边妈妈桑递来的酒一饮而尽，光一望向依旧笑眯眯根本看不透心思的城岛。

T组的leader，东京乃至日本的地下boss，光一还是早年间跟着父亲参加所谓上流社会的宴会时见过对方。他让井之原帮他约的，其实是T组城岛leader手下的副组长松冈，只不过对方发过来的消息，却是城岛要亲自见他，光一也没什么可推脱就这么来了。

“在美国这些年，光一君更加优秀了，你父亲有个好儿子啊，哪像我到现在也还是单身。”

“城岛桑谬赞了。”

“好了，我也不跟你绕圈子了，你能找我，为了什么事情我也大概猜得到。只不过……”

对方拖长的音调让光一本来放下的心又提了起来。

“松冈愿不愿意跟你说，就不是我管得了的了。”

一边站着的松冈此刻也开了口。

“要知道在你们两人之中，我可是刚派噢。”

这说的是当年刚和光一交往之后，朋友圈大半都有重叠，各自的朋友之间也都认识，所以他们一群人开玩笑的给自己分了什么刚派光一派的用来一起调侃光一和刚。

这话说出口，就是承认当年的交情了。

“松冈桑，我只是想知道刚到底卷入到什么事情里面去了，他到底做过警察，就算是一般的黑道也不至于让他这么狼狈，更何况日本也没有比T组更大的黑帮了吧。”

“不得不承认，光一你真的很聪明。”

松冈顿了一顿，从西装里侧的口袋里掏出两张照片，在光一面前分开摆正。

“可是我答应了刚不能在你面前多嘴，我唯一能给你的线索就是这两张照片了。”

“但是……”

“光一君可别忘了，你当初答应我要跟刚保密，最后还是让刚知道了我的真实身份。”

“即便我不说，已经升上警视正的刚也不可能查不到你的黑道背景吧，我也只是暗示他并没有明说……”

“所以，即便松冈不说，以光一君的能力，也查得到当年到底发生了什么吧。”

城岛捧着酒杯笑眯眯的插嘴。

如果对着松冈光一尚且还能争辩两句，对着如同自己父亲一样老狐狸的城岛，他就彻底的无从下手了。

 

收起自己的手机，光一在心底说了句抱歉，然后再次埋头进那一堆的档案里，试图找到哪一份档案里会出现松冈交给自己的两张照片上的这两位男性。

井之原能帮他借阅档案，可是毕竟还要在本家工作脱不开身，泷泽他现在肯定是会帮着刚瞒着自己，只有现在同住的长濑还算帮的上忙。当然，要忽视这家伙的啰里啰嗦。

“我说kochan，我就不明白了，你就冲进刚的家压着他的肩膀让他把所有事情都告诉你不就好了，这样查来查去也未必能保证都是真的啊。”

理所当然的被无视的长濑丝毫不打算放弃，边翻档案边接着絮叨。

“警局的档案有时候很会避重就轻的，况且刚离职之后很多重要的机密内容就被封存，说不定有的还被刚自己销毁。”

“什么样的档案会被销毁？”

“啊，我想想，比如刚这个警视正权限才能看到的案件只由他负责的话，可能就会被销毁。还有就是，刚的线人的资料以及经手过得案件，为了保护线人的安全也可能被销毁。”

“你知道刚曾经的线人么？”

“这种东西当然只有他本人知道，就算跟是我，出于职业道德也是不能讲的。啊，我当时隐约记得他离职前大概一年的时候，托我帮他买过一个东西，说是他有一个线人要结婚了。”

结婚？

还没等光一多想，长濑就举着一份档案跳了起来。

“找到了找到了，松冈桑还挺靠谱的啊给你的照片几乎和档案上的一样。”

光一接过长濑手里的档案，仔细对比两张照片。

这应该是被捕的时候拍的照片，档案上四个方向的照片，松冈给光一的是正面角度的照片，虽然照片的泛黄程度不同，但可以看出内容是一模一样的。

两个人接着看下去。

档案上列出了这个人的多条犯罪，是东京另一个黑帮龙头组的手下，身上背的有故意伤人，藏枪，藏毒，被捕前犯的最后一件事情是驾车伤人。

时间是2005年的六月中旬。

光一看着档案上的日期，皱着眉头莫名的觉得熟悉。

“啊，光一你是不是也在这个时候出过车祸？我记得给刚打电话的护士说得不清不楚，吓得刚差点连路都走不了了。”

长濑这么一说，光一有关这件事情的记忆通通都浮上心头。其实那场车祸并不算严重，虽然车子撞过来的很突然，但条件反射越过栏杆的光一只是扭伤了脚裸受了点轻伤。

六月中旬啊，那不就是刚跟他分手的前一个月么？

往常破获案情都会跟自己从头到尾讲一遍的刚，唯独那一次对事情的后续只字未提。

那么，是这个人开车撞了自己？

那一边的长濑显然也想到了这里。

“龙头组一直被T组压着一头，哪怕有资产纷争，像你这样的财团少爷套近乎还来不及，怎么可能敢得罪老爷子？除非……”

“除非他们根本不知道我是谁，但却知道我和刚的关系。”

光一的手狠狠攥着手里的档案，盯着眼前的桌子默不作声。

怪不得杰西说觉得刚提起自己还像是在恋爱之中，因为他从来就没有所谓的累了，分手也只不过为了保护自己不被拖累。所以最开始见到自己的梳理与冷漠，不过是为了制造距离感，以防暗处的人再做出什么。所以在没有他人在的那间公寓里，刚的态度让光一一直有种他们还没有分手的错觉。

而自己却真的赌气的离开了东京，只留他一个人在这里斗争。

“光一……”

看着光一越来越糟糕的脸色，长濑拍拍他的后背。

光一突然响起的手机打破了尴尬的沉默。

——西麻布，XX居酒屋。

杰西发来的mail，上面却只有一家居酒屋的地址。

但是只可能和刚有关。

“我出去一趟，你不用等我回来。”

“我还是跟你一起去吧。”

 

开了导航没费多少功夫就把车开到了离目的地不远的地方，只是居酒屋所在的巷子禁止车辆通行，光一和长濑只好先下了车，接着就听到不远处的小巷子里有人声。

两个人轻手轻脚的绕过去，就看到刚和冈田被围在一群人中间。

“都别动，警察。”

长濑摸出腰间的手枪，眼神示意光一先站到他的身后去，没想到刚把这句话喊出口，本来还气势汹汹的人群瞬时间都跑光了。

“欸？”

但是不等长濑想什么，一边的光一觉得自己已经到了忍耐的极限，大步流星的走过去，拽起刚的胳膊就走。

“光一……”

“闭嘴。”

然后就在长濑和冈田还没反应过来的时候，光一已经把刚拽上了自己的车，然后扬长而去。

“我说……他俩不会出什么事儿吧。”

呆愣着还举着枪的长濑转头问冈田。

“应该……不会吧……”

并不确定的冈田含含糊糊的回答，然后抬起胳膊看自己的手表。

“糟了约好木村桑只陪明良酱到这个时候的，得赶紧回去刚那里了。”

“……我们打车过去吧。”

如果两个人稍微注意一下，就会发现刚刚扬长而去的两个人，和他们的目的地是一致的。

大概就在他们分手前不久，光一用自己的所有积蓄，买了一栋他心目中他们两个人的家，并且按照刚的喜好进行了装修。他从美国回来之后，去打扫过卫生，最后也还是没有一个人住进那栋房子。大概两个人在这个方面的眼光是差不多的，所以碰巧他买的那栋房子就在刚现在的家的附近。

当然这都不是重点。

一路都抿着嘴沉默的光一显然让刚有些不知所措，被光一拉进一栋陌生房子的时候更是如此。

 

接下来就是铺天盖地的吻。

被吻的有些呼吸不畅的刚抬起手想推开光一，却被整个人搂的更紧，黑暗里只能感觉到彼此存在的的感觉，无疑加重了光一呼吸的气息。

刚甚至有种光一就会这么吃掉他的感觉。

然后他横抱起刚，就这么在一片黑暗里把刚放在了客厅的沙发上。

当年刚一直幻想客厅能有一个凹下去的空间，安一个大的可以打滚的沙发床，当时光一还笑着说能派上好多用处。

没想到第一次使用，还真的是如了光一的想法。

等到光一扯掉自己的T恤整个人压上来，再不知道他想做什么，堂本刚也就不是堂本刚了。

本来留连在嘴唇上的吻渐渐滑移到刚的侧颈，每一下的吮吸都是快感里带着疼痛。左手扶在刚的胯骨上，右手毫不留情的扯开裤子隔着内裤揉上了刚的下身。

“光一……光一……kochan”

刚有些抗拒的想推开光一，这样情绪激动的光一让他觉得有些怕，虽然知道对方不可能伤害他，但是这样激烈的进攻，还是让刚本能的觉得害怕。

光一却对刚的抗拒毫无反应。

舔吻着肩膀的嘴唇再次回到刚的嘴唇上，舌尖扫过刚的口腔，然后把刚的呻吟全部吞进去。

手上却越发用力，指尖恶作剧似的发力捏着刚的阴囊，感觉到刚撑起腰开始忍不住随着自己的手来回摆动之后，光一松开了自己的手。

“唔……kochan……”

“想要什么，你说啊。”

压低了嗓音的声音此刻听起来无比情色，再加上已经do m气场全开的状态，让刚忍不住抖了一下。

“你不说我怎么会知道呢？”

说着把刚的T恤向上推，扯到手腕处固定住刚的双手，然后单手把刚的双手摁在刚的头顶，舌尖舔过刚形状姣好的B cup，含住上面的一点凸起轻轻撕咬，另一只手则在大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤上来回揉捏，时不时碰触到关键部位，但就是不肯让刚释放。

“kochan……”

在光一身下努力的蹭来蹭去的刚的声音已然带了哭腔。

“唔……”

右手用力一捏，刚的下身就那么解放在光一的手里。

但还没等刚喘口气，光一就把他的两条腿压成了M字，带着精液的右手直奔主题的向刚的后穴探进一根指头。随着刚的高潮，下身也变得黏糊糊一片，不用光一怎么开拓，后穴就吞下了三根手指。

不等刚再适应下去，光一就扯掉了自己下身的衣服，狠狠地把自己送了进去。

“唔……停……疼…不要…疼……”

被充满的那一刻，从来没被光一这样粗暴对待过的刚终究是忍不住哭了出来，一时间静谧的房间里只剩下刚小声啜泣的声音。

光一终于放松了身体，深深的叹了一口气，拉掉了半绑在刚手腕上的衣服，俯身轻轻的舔吻着刚腰间的泪珠。一手搂着刚的后背，一手轻柔的在刚下腹部那个伤口上来回抚摸。

“刚，我爱你。”

再没有任何安慰的语言会比这句话更有效果。

被松开的双手搂住光一的脖颈，本来被强行折成M字的大腿也不由自主的勾住了光一的腰。

带着哭腔的声音软软的叫着光一的名字。

也不会有比这更好的催情剂。

光一双手摁着刚的胯骨，每一下都把自己送到最深处，在那个点来回摩擦，感觉到刚忍不住随着自己的抽插摆动着身体，已经发泄过一次的身体很快又硬了起来。

“tsuyo还是这样喂不饱呢。”

然后就感觉到自己的肩膀被狠狠地咬住了。

腰上一使劲往上一顶，肩膀上的牙齿使劲明显就大了很多。

光一勾起嘴角，更加用力的顶弄着身下的人。

光一想，他一定是疯了，才会在他们的关系昏暗不明的时候拽着刚来到这里，才会这么粗暴的对待刚，才会好像明天就是世界末日一样的激烈的索求着彼此。

但是，去他妈的世界。

现在这个世界，就只有他们两个人而已。


End file.
